better
by matchbookjealousy
Summary: when Rachel throws another party - this time with no alcohol - Sam and Kurt finally do some bonding and get to know each other better. light hevans. rating for boy kissing. spoilers through 2x13 "blame it on the alcohol".


**being not-at-all satisfied with the events of "blame it on the alcohol" (really losing faith in the writers this season, btw!), i threw this together last night and then edited it a bit during the day today. obviously its not beta'ed, so any and all mistakes are mine (please feel free to point them out if you catch any!).**

**hope you enjoy this.**

**happy reading.  
**

* * *

Rachel was trying for a non-alcohol party tonight (her three-week-long grounding period had ended last week) – instead opting for the caffeine in energy drink and soda pop to substitute for alcohol in order to get the party goers buzzed this time around – and it was actually going considerably well. Puck _had _called Rachel "super lame" when she'd told everyone that her fathers would, in fact, be home during the party to act as chaperones, but he, like everyone else, eventually agreed to attend.

* * *

Kurt's head had started pounding about two rounds into Never Have I Ever (which was at around 10:30 pm), so Rachel lead him to the couch in the quiet den upstairs so he could rest, gave him a warm, comforting hug, and told him to feel better.

Now, about ten minutes later, Kurt is still trying to fall asleep, and Sam is quietly entering the room. Realizing someone's there, Kurt opens his eyes and looks over to where Sam is now standing by a bookshelf on the far wall looking at an assortment of Berry family photos.

"Sam?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Oh, Kurt. Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't wake you up, did I?" Sam replies sheepishly.

"No, no. Uh, I'm just surprised you're here, I guess. Is the party really that boring without alcohol?"

Sam laughs at Kurt's question and shakes his head. "Nah. I'm just kinda tired, I guess. Thought I'd come up here and chill. Only so many rounds of Truth or Dare a guy can take, right?" he says, laughing to himself. "I, uh, I can leave though- let you sleep or rest or whatever."

"No, no, uh, that's fine. You can stay if you want." Kurt replies shyly.

"Ok," Sam answers, walking over to the couch that Kurt's lying on. "Do you mind?" He asks, gesturing awkwardly to the couch.

"Oh, no, uh, not at all," Kurt answers quickly, sitting up a bit to give Sam more room.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a minute or two until Sam finally has the urge to speak.

"_Did_ I offend you somehow?"

"Uh, no? What do you mean?" Kurt answers, looking a bit confused.

"When we were going to do that duet together and you backed out. Did I do something wrong? Something that made you not want to work with me?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't want you to quit glee club – we needed you, so I thought it would be better if you didn't work with me."

"You mean because people would slushie me or whatever for singing with another guy? That's a pretty dumb reason to quit glee."

"We both know I'm more than just _another guy_, Sam," Kurt replies, looking at him pointedly.

"I don't care. And I didn't care then either. I mean, you're really cool, Kurt. Just because people would say stuff about me, doesn't mean I'd quit glee or not want to sing with you." Sam moves over to sit next to Kurt on the couch. "It sucks that you had to leave. You're like, super-duper talented."

"Thanks," Kurt says simply, blushing slightly at the compliment. "Why are you saying all this?"

"Because I really mean it, Kurt; you're really cool, and I feel kinda bad for not really knowing anything about you. From what I can tell, you seem like a pretty cool dude." Sam shrugs shyly and Kurt blushes again.

"Well, we could get to know each other _now_," Kurt suggests, smiling.

"Sure," Sam replies, smiling back.

"You go first."

"Ok, uh, first thing about me you should know, is that under my cocky, surfer dude, football player exterior, I'm actually a huge science fiction nerd!"

Kurt chuckles at Sam's confession. "So, do you like, speak Klingon and go to crazy conventions?"

Sam laughs and rolls his eyes playfully. "No Klingon, but have you seen the movie Avatar?" Kurt looks confused for a moment. "The 3D James Cameron movie with the blue people." Kurt nods and chuckles again. "Well, I can speak _that_ language- Na'vi, it's called. I kinda, sometimes start speaking it when I get really nervous, but I'd like to think I'm getting a bit better at sticking to English." Kurt smiles brightly as Sam continues to explain all of his geeky tendencies.

After about an hour, Kurt has also told Sam a lot of his girly tendencies, and the two of them are reaching the end of another period of comfortable silence.

Sam opens his mouth for a moment, then closes it, and looks away from Kurt slightly. Kurt notices but just raises an eyebrow and laughs inwardly at Sam's awkwardness. After a minute, Sam tried again and succeeds in producing a coherent sentence that is totally in English.

"I'm bi." The sudden statement seems to have thrown Kurt off, and Sam realizes it, so he opens his mouth again to try to explain, but ends up gaping like a fish out of water. Kurt smiles at Sam's awkward antics.

"I mean, I heard about what happened with Blaine and Rachel, and I, uh…" Sam tries again, trailing off. He notices Kurt's confused expression, and tries again to get some meaningful words out. The words are strained, but they get out just fine. "I like you."

Kurt's jaw drops slightly as if he's about to say something but, like Sam, words aren't really working for him right now.

"I mean, we've been talking, and you're really cool, Kurt, and I just thought maybe I should- I guess that was a stupid thing to do. I, uh, I'll just, uh, go now, I guess. Sorry I bothered you." Sam says, stumbling over his words again, and starts to stand up.

Kurt grabs his upper arm lightly, stopping Sam's movement. "You don't have to go. I mean, I'm not mad at you or, or anything. I guess I'm just surprised. No one's really told me that before," Kurt explains gently. He takes a breath, thinking. "I, uh, I like you too. I mean, you know, since we've been talking," he says, smirking slightly as he paraphrases Sam's earlier statement.

Sam smiles and sits back down on the couch next to Kurt. He licks his lips, then pulls his lower lip between his teeth for a moment. "Can, uh- Can I kiss you?" Sam asks shyly.

Kurt blushes and nods, returning Sam's shy smile. The two boys adjust their positions on the couch so they can face each other more easily. After a moment, their faces are only a few centimeters apart; they can feel the other's warm breath on their face. Both boys' hearts are beating rapidly as Kurt closes the distance between them. Their lips touch for a few seconds- not at all heatedly, but they definitely feel it.

A thousand different thoughts are zooming through Sam's head. _So soft. Kurt smells really nice. Relax, Sam, don't get too excited! Oh my gosh, this is almost better than when I got to go to Comic Con last summer!_

Roughly the same number of thoughts are also invading Kurt's head as well. _My first _actual_ kiss! Aww, he's so shy! Not as soft as Brittany. So much better than disgusting Karofsky! *mental cringe* He's so gentle! I could so get used to this._

All of these emotions are displayed through bright smiles from both boys as the kiss ends. Slowly (Kurt didn't even realize it until it had already happened), Sam inches his body toward Kurt's and their lips meet again, this time for a moment longer. When they break away the second time, they're no longer blushing, but smiling warmly at each other.

The third time, all of the shyness is gone. Kurt's hands somehow find their ways to Sam's neck and knee, and Sam's end up on Kurt's hip and shoulder. Kurt's tongue brushes Sam's lower lip, and is granted permission to be included as well.

As their mouths continue to move against one another, even more thoughts race through the boys' heads.

_So much better than Comic Con! Better than Avatar, even! And _that's_ saying something! So soft and warm. I feel so sappy right now, but I love it._

_ He's so gentle and sweet. Oh dear god, this is amazing. So soft and warm. So much better than kissing Brittany. I really hope I'm not dreaming right now!_

After a minute or two, the need for oxygen overrules their desire for continued contact and they break apart once more.

Even though the silence they've been sharing for the past five minutes has been bliss, Sam knows he needs to say something.

"Kurt?" he asks quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Would- Would you go out with me?" Sam asks, suddenly feeling nervous again.

Kurt brushes Sam's shaggy hair away from his eyes and smiles. "I'd love to."

They kiss again, more earnestly this time, but they're just as gentle. Warmth and comfort are engulfing the boys' senses. Sam's kissed a handful of different people before, but never with this amount meaning. Kurt's imagined kissing people (people he actually wanted to kiss, that is), but actually doing it is a whole other experience. After what feels like an eternity (but in reality is only about a half-hour), the need for oxygen is becoming a problem again, so the boys reluctantly break their kiss and catch their breath.

Sam yawns and stretches, at which Kurt smiles warmly. Both boys seem to have realized they're tired, so Sam quietly goes over to the light switch and turns out the lights in the room, leaving them with only the dim lights coming from the kitchen at the end of the hall. Kurt lays down on the large couch, resting his head on a throw pillow, pulling Sam gently down with him. They kiss again, before Sam lays down next to Kurt, nestling his head into the crook of the other boy's neck.

The two of them smile to themselves as they lay together.

"G'night, Kurt," Sam whispers quietly.

"Good night, Sam," Kurt answers softly, feeling peaceful and loved.

* * *

**hope you liked this. reviews are always appreciated (*hint hint*).**


End file.
